Little Bits Of War
by maerd
Summary: This is about an Andalite girl in a war between the Andalites and Aters. Takes place on the Andalite homeworld, and I only have the beginning up. PG-13 for language. R/R!!!


****

This is the first chapter of my story. I'm currently writing Chapter 2, getting ideas, and so forth. And I own Animorphs, I own every word of this. And I own YOU! Hahaha! Take that, Scholastic!

Chapter 1

And I saw your face! Now I'm a believer! crowed Justed. He was singing in class, again. And not just to the class. Oh, no, it was far worse from that. He was singing it to me... His stalk eyes were staring straight at me. I wish they wouldn't. His main eyes were smiling. Me, on the other hand, I couldn't stand it. I glared at him, with my main eyes. Then I tried to keep my eyes placed on something else besides his face. He smirked without a mouth. He kept singing that irritable song. I put on my own headphones, gave Justed a glare, and played Nick Drake's Pink Moon. Instantly, all the troubles around me all changed to one single thing: Music. The music of Nick Drake flooded everyone's voice... Actually, I think it was because of the earphones. They were the latest brand and improved the song's quality 100% up. Of course, it was no match for humans' earphones. Their ears were more crafted for listening and music... Anyway, the music drained the outside voices to a halt. Thank, God. I couldn't stand Justed's voice anymore. Even though it was still singing in my head, the music pushed it furiously away.

Everyone, everyone... The teacher, Sophos-Brilip-Johnson, stepped to the front of the class. Please calm down, no need, no need for any of the new age technology. He gestured towards Justed's earphones and MP3 player.

The class groaned in response and did as they were told. Sophos was one of the best teachers around. The bottom of his eyes lifted when he smiled as everyone paid attention to him. As you know, vacation is around the corner, and everyone will have quite an uplifting spirit, won't they?

There was a bang of agreements from around the classroom.

That's right, I sure can't wait for vacation! hollered most of the class.

I'm going to earth to see Disneyland! exclaimed an eager Andalite. Everyone around her swarmed to talk to her about Disneyland. I've never been there before.

All right, all right, hush up, hush up... Sophos paused. He smiled yet again. Throughout the year, I swear that Sophos has smiled a thousand times. And when vacation is coming, school is ending. There were a few hoots and Can't wait! around the class. However, Sophos did not bother with those. He knew the feeling of being freed from school. And when school is ending, we will lose a few of our classmates.

Everyone's stalkeyes swerved around to see who was going to leave.

Mister Tyrak-Uera-Oppolis... Please come to the front.

Tyrak's leaving? I looked over to him and he glanced at me. Sorry... I heard him say.

He walked to the front of the class, gave everyone a good smile with the eyes (his eyes were tinted green), and bowed his head. Sophos stepped next to him and put his muscled arm over Tyrak's shoulders. He shook Tyrak slightly. Tyrak's stalk eyes were closed. I think he was crying. It was nice for you to be with us, Tyrak... He smiled towards Tyrak again and the class fell silent. The only noise was Sophos's talk to Tyrak. It was sort of ceremonial for the school that if anyone leaves, the head teacher will give them a hearty talk in front of the class. Sure, it was embarassing, but they deserved it. I was given one from my elementary school. I was graduating 3rd grade, heading towards the noviced school. I was given a speech from one of my favorite teachers. I cried like Tyrak, too. But no one saw me, no one knew. Except the teacher and me.

Tyrak, what could I say? You were such a gift to be educated along with all of us. He gestured to the class who were now dead quiet. You've been a delight, and we're still here for you. Sophos gave Tyrak another shake. Tyrak's tail was drooping. And now everyone knew he was crying. One of his good friends started to cry, too. Shame, it was... Tyrak was a good person, loyal, kind, open-minded, and himself. One of my good friends. After Sophos's whole speech, Tyrak walked back to his seat and stood. I glanced at him with my main eyes. He was looking over to his friend, who was choking back tears. It didn't work. His friend started to cry and Sophos just grinned sadly. Everyone else leaned back to see what the lesson for today was.

You never told me you were leaving.

You would've find out sooner or later, Lasca...

I looked away from Tyrak to Sophos. I wasn't mad. I wasn't sad. I was disappointed. He never told me he was leaving and I was one of his good friends... Doesn't matter now. I should be sad he's leaving. I looked over to him again. It was going to be sad to see him go...

What we do, echoes in eternity. Everyone looked at him. That was a quote from an earth movie, Gladiator. Has anyone seen it before? Half the class nodded. Quite a few good quotes from that movie. We might see it tomorrow for the last day special. He grinned and a few people cheered. Getting from that point, Gladiator was about war. War is terrifying and inevitable. Yet, almost all races has fought it. We Andalites have. So has our ally, the humans. So has the Yeerks, the Hork-Bajirs, and more. Can anyone tell me why war exists?

No one spoke up. Nobody really thought about that. We were just 6th graders... What we cared about these days were friends, music, and the new society humans has created for the Andalites. It was quite an outcome of the Adorea war. That's what we called it. The Adorea War. Then I raised my hand.

Yes?

War exists because every species wants to become bigger... And in need for that, they want domination. And... they want more land, so, they fight over it. Whoever wins, gets the land.

Nice way to put it. Very nice, commented Sophos. But that's a definition for war: Fighting over land. And when you said war exists because every species wants to become bigger and so forth, that is a cause for war. But, you still didn't tell me why it exists. He smiled yet again. Does anyone know why war exists?

For a few seconds, no one spoke. Someone raised their hand.

Yes?  
  
Because people hate each other and are greedy? guessed a highly energenic Andalite. He smiled.

Partly, yes... War exists because it's natural. We all fight. You can see it on any species of animals. And Lasca, you are correct. Domination is the most natural thing in battles or wars. Everyone knew what he was referring to.

And when war happens, it's scary. It's terrifying. And I don't want any of you to go into war even if it's disloyal to the Andalite homeworld. Sophos's tail drooped and a few people looked away. He went to war against the Yeerks. He knew what it was like. I wished he didn't. He was sad, and it made the class sad, too. Nobody here knew the effects of war, personally anyway. But Sophos did...

His tail suddenly raised up. But war is natural. And that's what I'm leaving you all with: Don't go to war. The clock hit three. No one got up. Everyone still looked at Sohpos.

You are dismissed.

*

Should we air it? The female Andalite looked through her papers. You think so?

Yeah... Air it. Not today, not tomorrow. But next week after that Weren show. The male Andalite gave a snicker. That show is the corniest thing ever... I don't know why we even air it.

It's a kid's show, every kid watches it, Avus. The female Andalite shook her head, laughing. It's got good ratings! But why should we air it after a _kid's_ show?

Because after that fucked up Weren show, it's going to show something more corny than Weren.

Who's going to air it though? Amica handed Avus a piece of paper with all the people available to air the story on Saturday.

Avus took the paper and skimmed it over with his main eyes narrowed. Bellari! He threw the paper at Amica. Get the guy here before Saturday. He's going to air it.

Amica circled Bellari's name and put the paper in a tube that sucked the paper into another room.

*

Turn off that Vider. My mom walked over to the vider and turned it off. My brother groaned.

But that was the _Weren_ show! It was almost over! My brother stepped up to my mom and shook her arm pleadingly. Can I just watch it, please?

My mom looked somewhat unhappy. Fine. But _only_ the Weren show.

Yeah! He ran back to the vider and turned it back on, the Weren show flashing back to its counting of numbers.

I walked over to my brother, Frater. His eyes were staring into the vider. Let me watch it after that show's over.

The credits started to flood the screen and my brother walked away without answering me. Mom! Do we still have to eat that grass from last night? He went over to my mom in the kitchen.

I stepped closer to the vider and turned up the channels.

Breaking news from all around the world. Those words interrupted my show. My favorite show... Now I'm going to miss the beginning of it! Great. I turned the channels, but the same words kept speaking to me. "Breaking news." I leaned back and stared towards the visual screen. I wonder what's going on now. Maybe the Prince died. Universal War Five has been announced to the Andalite and Ater world. I flipped the channel. Universal War has been announced to the Andalite and Ater world. I flipped the channel again. Universal Wa-- Flipped the channel. --Een announced to the-- Flipped the channel. Andalite and-- I turned off the Vider and my mom came into the room.

She heard the words repeat from a vox-box. Breaking news from world-wide, everyone. Listen up... Universal War Five has been announced from Prince Divus-Avitus-Vehere.

Oh, God no.

*


End file.
